organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Leone Crime Family
The Leone Crime Family was an Italian Mafia family founded by Antonio Leone in 1902, and it was one of the original Five families of New York. The family is known for being violently territorial, excessive brutality. Under Toni Leone the family has become vastly Multi-cultural. History Brief Founded in the early 1900's, by after Antonio Leone seized power of a small gang of Italian thugs he began spreading his criminal empire across the becoming the dominant criminal power in the city, Antonio was soon a powerful mobster. when he Died he gave the family to his younger son who was only at age 38 Vito was young and ambitious and he expanded the family up to Canada and made a powerful family more powerful. Vito ruled until his death in 2007 when Vito's children: Antonio, Giovanni and Niccolo now run the family with Toni the eldest as the helm. Early Days The family traces its roots to 3 small gangs taken over by Antonio Leone after he assassinated Little Italy's padrone, Don Gravelli, with his fellow hoodlums Vito Luciano, Peter Rizzoto and Vincenzo DeLuca. Around 1910, Antonio formally organized the family, with Vito as his consigliere and Peter and Vincenzo as his capos. With WWI ending the people in America were indulging in the finer things in life, during the depression Antonio Leone was rather well off having a vast wealth he sent promising children to private schools these children later became: Lawyers, Judges and Politicians, giving the Leone's a great amount of political power. Prohibition in the late 1910's. and early 1920's the family were smuggling Canadian: Whiskey, Rum and Beer in to New York during Prohibition. The family grew with its profits and it became one of the strongest Mafia families in the United States. When profits from Prohibition began slow in the mid-1920's, Antonio knew that prohibition would not last forever and so unlike the other families alcohol smuggling was not the Leones only income source they controlled the gambling, the brothels and unions as well. It was in the late 1930's the Leone's became the most powerful crime family in New York after defeating The Irish: Malone Family in a turf war. It was during this time that Antonio's eldest son, Dominic, Began to make his reputation and eventually become a capo. Olive Oil War The other families were furious about the repeal of prohibition as they relied on the profits from alcohol and the Leones were not. Along with their traditional protection and extortion rackets, the family had almost all the underground Casinos, Brothels and Gun running in the city and other families wanted them and so they began taking over the Leone family rackets. This sparked the : Olive oil war named after of Antonio's front company: "Leone & Luciano Olive Oil Co." Other families were winning the Olive oil war they had killed a large number of soldiers and even Antonio's eldest son: Dominic, or so they thought the the Antonio let them spread themselves to thin and then they attacked the over stretched families and the Leones won the war but relinquished 35% of the rackets for the other families as a sign of goodwill. The family was instrumental in the establishing The Commission Antonio Leone along with along with Charles "Lucky" Latorio, Carmine "Ocean" DiMera, Silvio "The Joker" Mangano, Anthony "Tony Black" Spoleto and Nickky "The Arrow" Costello after the Olive Oil War. The Family Expands After Don Antonio's death from a stroke in 1955, the family business was taken over by his oldest living son Vito, Sal the youngest became the underboss, who expanded the family to Las Vegas. Using a portion of the huge amount of money saved from Prohibition, which they let grow in the banks. The Vegas expansion was bloody as rival mobster: Will Malone, was attempting to stop the Leone expansion in to Las-Vegas. This action eventually resulted in Malone's very brutal and public death as well as the death of Vito's younger brother Sal, who had unknowingly conspired against the Leone family. Vito then used some of the saved up Prohibition money to open up hotels and casinos in Las Vegas, and with the money made in Vegas Vito expanded decided to expand into Canada in the 1970's. The family's operations in Quebec had a rocky start the crew sent up to Montreal split in to 3 groups The Sicilians, Calabrians and United Italian faction. The Sicilians felt the Calabrians were using them as thugs not allowing them to rise up in the ranks, and so the crew split in 3 the Sicilian Rizzoto Faction, The Calabrian Cotorono Faction and The United, Scaletta Faction, The Scaletta faction (The only one to still recognize Vito as the Don) backed the Rizzoto Faction. War broke out in the streets of Montreal. The Sceletta and Rizzoto faction overwhelmed the Calabrians, Nick Rizzoto soon parted ways from the Leone family peacefully and founded the Rizzoto family and the Scalleta Faction became the Sceletta crew as for the Calabrian family, they became the weaker of the two Montreal families and most of their activities involve low-level crimes such as burglary, muggings, hikacking, Drug trafficking, and a small share of the cities illegal casinos, a few brothels as well as protection for local businesses. The Drug Wars Vito was adamantly anti-narcotics and his biggest rival the Malone Family now under Alex Malone were pro-narcotic. Vito encouraged his men to avoid the drug trade due the the long prison sentences one encouraged arms and prostitution which has much more lenient sentences and were equally profitable. Malone needed police and political protection. The Leone's had that protection and refused to give it to them so began the Drug wars, The first to move were the Malone's they decided to hit one of the Leones major underground casinos. The Leones retaliated by using there newspaper contacts to spin the story of the casino attack in to a tragedy. Malone's soon decided to do the unthinkable kill the Leone family consigliere this resulted in several brutal executions of high ranking Malone members. The Malones retaliate by blowing up one of there own drug dens with some Leone men inside of it making it look like it was a Leone drug den. And this went on until both sides had enough and decided to call it quits the Malone's called for a peace summit, the Leone's used the peace meeting to kill the Malone leadership with a bomb in the room and Vito was "Late" to the meeting. Vito's Demise and Toni's Rise In 2007 Vito fell ill he had a terminal cancer and on his deathbed he promoted his oldest son Toni his successor and Toni Promoted his brothers John and Nick to Underboss and divided the family in to 2 factions Toni also began a light traffic of cannabis, Toni also hired a Hacker and expanded operations in Nevada to Carson City and Reno and operations in Canada to Toronto, Hamilton and Ottawa. Soon the Leones were involved in a turf war with the New Jersey based Costello family New Jersey family were out vastly numbered and out gunned. The New Jersey family fought hard but were no match for the Leone families overwhelming numbers and firepower. Costello family top Capo Marco "Pete" Mancino soon turned on his family in favor of the Leone family to move in to Jersey, Soon New Jersey mob boss: Frank Garone called for peace but Tom told Toni that he could make more money by killing Salvatore and absorbing his broken family in to the Leones, and so Toni hired Leone family rising star Paulie DeLuca also God Father to Joseph Mancino to kill Garone. Paulie ambushed and killed "Old Frankie" with his handmade Razor Glove and dumped the body in a dumpster. Marco took part of what was left of the broken Costello family and organised it in to a Leone family crew. The remainder of the Costello family who were Garone loyalists was organised in to a new mafia family called the mangino Crime Family. The mancino family was given the Costello family's seat on the Commission and has since become a ally to the Leone Family. Toni's War After the war with the Costello family Toni promoted both his brothers to the rank of underboss. Toni wanted to expand the Leone family business in New York. He asked Tom and Nick to pick some "Soft Targets" Tom and Nick did some digging and decided that: The Malone Crime Family, Sleeping Samurai Gang and The Montana Cartel were soft and so began Toni's War. Toni began with helping former Montana Cartel Second-in-command Chris Evans after the gangs split Toni knew that Terence had the numbers, but Toni made sure Chris had the guns. but soon police were called in to put an end to the violence Chris and what was left of his half of the gang went underground. Toni began attacking the gang with his own men and the police and he contracted several mercenaries to act as a second gang and a police crackdown all orchestrated by Toni. When the Montana cartel disbanded some of the mercenaries later joined the Leone family. However Terence was left alive, but he days were numbered. Next up was the Queens based: Malone Irish Mob Family, long time rivals of the Leones. The gang now under the control to Jimmy Malone. The gang harbored a great hatred of the Leone Family mainly because Antonio Leone killed both Marty and Adrian Malone and Vito killed Alex and Mark Malone. Toni called out to the Blu-Jayz MC for help then they humiliated the Irish by hijacking there shipments and taking over there crime rings the Malones were helpless against the Leones because they lost there greatest ally the Costello Crime family. Soon the gang was pushed in out of Manhattan and in was reduced to there Queens stronghold. with the ranks decimated Jimmy began using hired guns to fill his ranks. but Jimmy's days like Terence's were numbered finally the Sleeping Samurai Gang, When the time Came for the SSG to face the Leone who were hellbent on wiping out the three gangs. The Leone's started by taking some Small and not "important" businesses, The SSG were angry and tried to fight back but were thwarted By Toni, Chris and Mario, When the Samurai killed Fredo's sister he began to question his life and became an mole in the family feeding information to both the Cops and the Samurai. They also killed John Leone's girlfriend in front of there son Waren, the Leones were undeterred in fact these only murders motivated the Leones to fight harder and with greater force the ever before. the Leones won and took over SSG businesses, and then Shogo, Suki and Yuki Akuji betrayed the Gang leaving them Crippled and Broken. Now that the gangs were weak Toni ordered the gang leaders dead and each one was killed. wiped out by the Twins: Rocco and Dante who systematically killed the other gang leaders and there Co-conspirators save for Jimmy Malone and Kenji Akuji. Toni kept tradition and killed Jimmy Malone himself, while John killed Kenji Akuji in a restaurant bathroom. Squilliante Deal After a long period of nothing interesting happening, Toni after some negotiations with the Squilliante Sicilian mafia clan over some turf, the pair got made an agreement and part of the deal made Toni decide to form a small Sicilian only crew, to bolster his ranks and make him a more powerful then he already is. The Crew is known as "Toni's Fist", Toni assigned this crew to act as an Internal Affairs group. Toni who hired all the men in the eyes of the law as a team of "Long term Private Detectives", this crew is assigned to police the crews and settle all internal conflicts, as well as act as Toni's personal enforcers, bodyguards and hit-men. The crew is composed only of Sicilian immigrants loyal only to Toni and willing to kill any one on Toni's order. L.A And Miami Expansion Toni was long wanted to expand to both L.A and Miami but held off, waiting for the best moment. The Rossi Crime Family was slowly losing ground to the street gangs and Toni had a plan set in motion. To takeover the weakened Rossi family add them to the Pavano Crew and simultaneously increase the relations with the Kurkov Bratva and the 1.1K Triad back in Russia and China. At the Same time Toni struck a deal with Hector "The Liquidator", Nikolai Zolnerowich "The Tsar", Mastermind, and Frederico Nuñez to Expand in to Miami. These gangs are heavenly involved in Narcotics so this allowed Toni to set up with out issue, due to the Leone family's anti-Drug stance. He also cut a deal where he would use the Ports to ship car parts to the Cuban Mob at inflated prices and Set up other non-narcotic related rackets like Gambling, Prostitution and Loan Sharking, For the Miami Expansion Toni set up a new crew using Leone's and promoted Dominic Vario to Capo and gave him his own crew. Asian expansion (Tbw) Interactions with other gangs *2/25/2014- After the Wyld Bunch were forced out of Miami, a five-way deal between Cicada Leone Crime Family, Los Sicarios, Zolnerowich Bratva, Los Hombres de la Gabardina, and Cicada a deal is struck for control over the city. *3/7/2014: Toni Leone of the Leone Crime Family threatens the New York branch of the Appalachian Vipers to remove themselves from his property, Toni learns also form a reliable inside source that Jedidiah Greer is the true leader of the Vipers. *3/8/2014: Toni Leone accepts the peace offering offered to him by the head of the Vipers, Jedidiah Greer, Toni also agrees to keep his secret safe. *3/17/2014 Toni Leone sent a message to Cicada's Mastermind, pointing to a cache of weapons, that cicada was allowed take to use during the war for NYC. *3/18/2014 Toni places an order for 2 Los Sicarios Jeep Mesa's and 5 dragon skin vests *3/22/2014: for the duration of the Circus-Vipers war The Leones put out: 5000$ bounties members of Circus, and $15000 for the upper ranks $500 000 on ace himself, officially declaring gang rivalry. *3/29/2014: Frederico Nuñez passed away on March 29, 2014, of heart failure. With the loss of his leadership, Los Hombres disbanded, Toni attended the funeral. *3/29/2014: The Leones Family, Los Sicarios, Zolnerowich Bratva, take over the Miami turf of the defunct Los Hombres de la Gabardina Cartel, once again asserting dominance in Florida *4/10/2014: Toni buys out the Jade Dragon Triad, establishing the Asian faction and the Leones split form the Commission. Holdings The Leone crime family's and Mangino family main turf is mainly on the east coast on United States and Canada and it is also very prominent in Nevada importing several members from other Leone family turf the Leone family controls the Ports in: Toronto, Hamilton, Miami, L.a., and New Jersey. Holdings in detail The Family controls: *'New York City:' NYC is the Mangino family's main power base controlling the vast majority of the illegitimate business in the city. *'Upstate New York:' The Leone family power base in NYC extends as far north as Buffalo New York, and even controls most of the illegitimate shipping on Lake Ontario and Lake Huron. *'Ontario:' with a strong ally in the Rizzoto Family the Leone's power in Toronto, Hamilton and Ottawa-Gatineau is very strong *'Quebec:' the Leone family power in the province of Quebec is some what weaker then in Ontario due to the presence of the Rizzoto and Cotorono families. but never the less is still quite a strong presence. *'Las Vegas:' The Leone Family has a very strong presence in Vegas but it has to share with a lot of gangs and so there power is not near the level of other cities in the state but all the operations in the state are based here. *'Nevada:' Outside of Vegas in The Leone Family dominates all of there traditional rackets in: Reno, Henderson and Carson City. Making them the dominant criminal power in the state *'New Jersey: '''The Leone and DeVito Families were actively competing for rackets in the sate, the Two have recently begun to slow down in recent years it seems they are reaching a happy medium. The Leone also control the longshoremans union in the state. *'Florida:' Recently, The Leone Family, Los Sicarios and Zolnerowich Bratva moved in and took control o Miami with help from Cicada who for the trouble were granted use of the ports. The 3 gangs now have a firm grip on the city. The Leone's and Los Sicarios and are no moving throughout the state of Florida. Already establishing rackets in Orlando and Tallahassee *'Los Angeles:The Leone family have medium presence in L.A. the lack of large Italian Population has forced them to send men over from NYC and New Jersey to bolster the ranks and a lot of men are willing to go for the family. *'''Macau: The Leone Family has a very strong presence in Macau thanks to its takeover of the Jade Dragon Triad. It is the Leones stronghold in Asiam Factions The Leone family is divided in to 3 Factions, The Canadian, American and Asian Factions and 8 Crews within those three factions. American Faction The American Faction is the largest of the two factions it has over 500 made men and 2000 Associates, the factions Crews are active in the tri-state area as well as the state of Nevada,as well as having ties to Mafia Families, and Irish Crime syndicates across the states. Canadian Faction The Canadian Faction is the one of the 3 Leone factions with 100 Soldiers and 500 associates. The factions Crews are active in the Canadian provinces of: Ontario and Quebec, as well as having ties to meany Canadian criminal empires, Such as the West Side Gang, Rizzoto Crime Family and the Blood Machines MC's Canadian chapters. Asian Faction The Canadian Faction is the newest one of the 3 Leone syndicatwe factions, headed by Wei Xing a Chinese born Triad gangster who was bought out by the Leone family. it is the fastest growing of the 3 Leone factions. Crews Each crew is lead by a Captain who has total control of the crew but ultimately take orders from John and Nickky woh act as instruments of Toni`s will. Operations The Leone crime family controls fifty percent of the illicit business in New York, New Jersey and the surrounding areas. The Leones major illegal operations include: Chop shops, prostitution, Arm's Trade, Illegal Gambling and Loansharking, All the other businesses are considered minor. Anyone wanting to operate on there turf must to pay them tribute or face the threats of violence. The family owns many legitimate businesses such as restaurants, bars, shops, restaurants and nightclubs and other places where they launder their illicit profits. the family also has crews operating in Las Vegas and in Montreal and Toronto areas. On average Associates tend to make about 6-15k, Made soldiers tend make 10-30k a week, Capos will make about a 1 million dollars per week but it varies from crew to crew, the Underboss, Consigliere, make about 20 million dollars, and Toni will make a little under forty million dollars each week. Member owned Businesses * Don Vito's Pizzeria (Pizzeria/Sports Bar Toni Leone) * Leone Shipping Co. (Shipping firm Toni Leone) * Leone and Luciano Olive Oil Co. (Olive-oil Importing Toni Leone) * The Leone Shipping Co. Docks (A part of the New Jersey Dock's Nickky Leone) * Chez Nick's (Restaurant, Nickky Leone) * The Lions Den (Night Club, John Leone) * Club 9 (Night Club, John Leone) * The Place (Night Club, John Leone) * Donnie's (Mechanics Garage, Donnie DiMeo) * Tip of the Hat (Social club, Donnie DiMeo) * The Palace (Casino, Victor Pavano) * Mike's Gym (Gym, Montreal Michael Tessio) * Yip-Yap Dog food (Dog food company, New Jersey, Marco Mancini) * Dominic's Diner (Diner, Dominic Vario) * Dominic's Iceing and Cupcakes, (Bakery, Dominic Vario) * Empire Hotel (Hotel, Dominic Vario) * Foxy Boxes (Strip Club, Toronto Dominic Vario) * Girls Girls and More Girls (Strip Club, Dominic Vario) Money empire The following is Toni Leone's annual Net income from each business with the operating costs and member pay subtracted. Some of this money is placed in a war fund, some is invested in to the family and legit businesses, and some is put in the bank or vault. Ranks Boss: The boss is the head of the Syndicate his power is absolute and what he says goes. Underboss: Each Underboss is the head of a faction they are appointed by the boss, they also vote among themselves who is to be the new boss or acting boss upon death or imprisonment Captains: Each Captain leads a crew and has power on his but but he ultimately takes orders from the his Faction's boss. Soldiers: the soldiers are Part of a crew and are full members of the Syndicate they take orders from Captains and normally have a few associates under there command. Associates: Are the entry level position everyone even the boss must start here they have very little power but are the backbone of the Syndicate and as such are respected by non members. Current Ranks *'Don:' Toni "The Wolf" Leone *'Underboss:' John "The Butcher" Leone, and Nickky "Little Nick" Leone, *'Consiglere:' Tom "Tommy Gun" Green *'Capo:' Donnie "Runt" DeMeo, Michael "St-Michael"Tessio, Paulie "Razors" DeLuca, Marco "Monk" Mancini, Dominic "Two Face" Vario, Wei Xing and Victor "The Angel" Pavano *'Made Men:' Matt "The Worm" Lupo, Rocco and Dante Pelosi and Mario "Fido" DeBellis, Ben "Psycho" Morelli, Sonny "Hothead" Leone *Associates:Akira "Blade" Yoshida, Chris "Bones" Evans Historical Leadership Trough out the family's long history there has been meany power players here and can see the timeline. Most were strong, honest and careful who ruled for a long time others were greedy and careless deceitful and had there reigns cut short. Don * Antonio Leone† 1902 - 1955 * Vito Leone† - 1955 - 2007 ** Vito Luciano Acting 1980-1981 (Vito was in ill Health) ** Toni Leone Acting 2007 (later promoted to boss) * Toni Leone 2007–present Consigliere * Vito Luciano† 1955 - 1987 (Vacant for 3 months) * Tom Green 1988–Present Underboss * Charles "Lucky" Latorio 1907 -1843 * Dominic "Dom" Leone† 1943 - 1949 * Votorio "Vito" Leone† 1943 - 1955 * Salvatore Leone† - 1949 - 1987 * Carmine D'Amico 1987 -2007 * Nickky "Little Nick" Leone 2008–present * John "The Butcher" Leone 2007–present Capos The Capos on the list are only listed once per Era. Under Antonio Sr. *Peter Rizzoto† 1902 - 1960 (Manhattan Crew) *Vincenzo Colombo† 1902 - 1954 (Bronx Crew) *Micheal Tessio Sr.† 1910 - 1973 (Queens Crew) *Giovanni "Little John" Gotti† 1954 - 1980 (Bronx Crew) Under Vito * Micheal Tessio Sr. 1940 - 2007 (Manhattan Crews) * Frankie Angeli 1956† - 2007 (Bandits Crew) * Carmine DiMaulo† 1980 - 2007 (The Bronx Crew) * Alphonse "Al" Pelosi† 1980 - 2004 (Queens/Brooklyn Crew) * Micheal Tessio Jr. 1973 - 2007 (Manhattan Crew) * Vic Cotrono† 1970 - 2006 (Quebec Crew, Calabrian Fraction) * Nick Rizotto† 1970 - 2003 (Quebec Crew, Sicilian Fraction) * Joe Scaletta† 1970 - 2007 (Quebec Crew, Italian Faction) Under Toni * Donnie DiMeo 2007–present (New York Crew) * Michael Tessio 2007–present (Ontario Crew) * Paulie DeLuca 2008–present (Quebec Crew) * Frankie Angeli 1956† - 2007 (Las Vegas Crew) * Victor Pavano 2008–present (Las Vegas Crew) * Nickky Leone 2007 - 2008 (Las Vegas Crew) * Marco Mancini 2009–present (New Jersey/Upstate Crew) * Dominic Vario 2014–Present (Florida Crew) * Wei Xing 2014–Present (Chinese Crew) Armory The Leone family have a large weapon cache, with meany different sources, the Leone family there guns are easily available in the States and Russia, the Russian guns are supplied mostly courtesy of the Kurkov Bravata. (F) Indicates the the weapon is favored by the leones. (S) Indicates the the weapon is used by a specific member. (W) Indicates the the weapon is used only in extreme cases. Melee * Sledge Hammer * Hockey Stick (F) * Machete * Baseball Bat (F) * Brass Knuckles * Bowie Knife (F) * Ice Pick * Stilettos (S) * Katanas (S) Pistols * Glock 17 (F) * Colt M1911 (F) * .44 Magnum * Desert Eagle * CZ-75 Automatic * Colt 45. * Beretta 81 Cheetah * Makarov Pistol * Twilight's Blood (S) SMG's * Tec-9 (F) * Micro UZI (F) * Uzi (F) * MP-10 * FN P90 * MP5 * TDI Vector (S) Shotguns * SPAS 12 (F) * Remington 870 (F) * Sawed off Shotgun * Cobray Street Sweeper (S) * AA-12 Assault Shotgun (S) * Benelli M3 Assault Rifles * AK-47 (F) * AK-74 (F) * M4A1 Carbine * HK XM8 * M249 SAW (S) Sniper Rifles * Remington 700 * PSG1 * DSR-1 (H) * Dragunov Explosives * Pipe Bomb * Hand Grenade * Molotov Cocktails * C-4 * RPG-7 (W) Armor * Nike Pro Combat Hyperstrong Football Shirts (F) * Kevlar Vest (S) Images Toni_Leone_2.jpg|Toni Leone, Boss of the Leone Family Nickky Leone.jpg|Nickky Leone, Leone Undesrboss John Leone.png|John Leone Leone Underboss Tom Green.jpg|Tom Green Leone Family Counselor Donnie.jpg|Donnie DiMeo, Leone Captain Victor Cross.jpg|Victor Pavano, Leone Captain Paulie.png|Paulie DeLuca, Leone Captain Michael Kreane.png|Micheal Tessio, Leone Captain Marty McReary.jpg|Marco Mancini, Leone Captain MM.png|Matt Lupo, Leone Soldier Mario_DiBellis.png|Mario DiBellis, Leone Soldier File:250px-The_Twins.jpg||Rocco and Dante Pelosi, Leone Made Men. File:Chris.jpg|Chris Evans, African-American Soldier File:Shogo.jpg|Shogo Akuji, Japanese-American Soldier Leone Admin.png|The Leone Crime Syndicate Organisation Trivia * The Family keeps a large reserve of money saved from prohibition. ** Toni contributes to this prohibition fund to give him an emergency fund * The Family is the strongest on the NYC families * One of the initiations to become an outsider is: Canonization (despite canonization being a street gang initiation) You fight 4 of the gangs made men unarmed at once. Toni liked the idea and now its a test you must go through to join, even if you lose you still get in just you don't get made as fast. * The Gang was traditionally against the drug trade but Toni has recently permitted the Sale of narcotics. * Members are prohibited to commit crimes, that are harmful to the environment is not permitted ans punishable by death. ** This in mainly due to Toni's love of nature Heat Level Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Defunct Organizations